Squad Visitors
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Sequel to Beforehand. Veronica and the gang go to New York to visit Elliot Stabler. Redone first chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or Law and Order SVU. Never have, never will.

This is the sequel to Beforehand. So, the group from Veronica Mars has decided to go to New York to meet with Elliot Stabler again. If only.

I can't remember if I did pairings when I first did the chapter. So here's what I'm planning for now. LoVe, beginning Mac/Cass turning into MaDi and Ciz (Cassidy and Piz (I liked _Falling Inside the Black. _And it's a good pairing. So :p ))

AN: This is redone from the first time.

_

* * *

Three Months after the Kidnap_

_Dick and Cassidy were laughing at something on TV. Dick was sitting next to the window. He looked over to his brother and was about to bring him into a chokehold when he felt something hit him in the head. He fell on his brother as more items came through the window._

_Cassidy waited until he heard someone yell something before trying to get Dick off of him."Dick, you can move now. They're gone," he said. Dick didn't respond. "Dick?" He looked at what had come through the window. It was a rock with blood on it. He turned back to Dick and didn't notice any blood on him. He then ran his hand across the back of Dick's head and came up with blood._

"_Dick, wake up. Dick. Dick!"_

---

Cassidy woke up with a shout and sat straight up in bed. He pulled his legs closer to him while trying to calm himself. All the nightmares he had now were of the past events. He still couldn't get over supporters of Woody trying to injure him so he couldn't testify. They hit Dick instead and more people went to jail for assault.

Cassidy padded his way down to Dick's room to make sure the event didn't happen as it should have. Dick was in his bed, TV showing some station that at some point may have had a movie on. He was on his back, snoring and covered.

He sighed, walking down to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of milk to put into the microwave. He considered the sleeping pills the doctor had prescribed, but he needed to be up early enough for the plane ride.

"You know, you're not very quiet when you walk," a voice told him. Cassidy turned to see Dick standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. Cassidy managed a weak smile, but was glum after that.

Dick took the milk out of the microwave and sat it down in front of him. "Which nightmare was it?"

"The attackers on the house."

"The one where I got hurt?" he asked. Cassidy confirmed it by nodding. "Why aren't you over these things? At one point, you weren't waking up at any point in the week."

"I think stress brings it out. Exams, graduation, the trip." Cassidy was watching the milk develop a skin on top of itself.

"What did you do then?"

"Took the sleeping pills."

"Force yourself to get eight hours of sleep." Cassidy nodded. "What is it going to take for you to get over these things?"

"Time, and maybe pills for the rest of my life." He finished off the milk and set the mug in the sink.

"Come here." Cassidy went over to Dick and he was pulled into a hug. He held his little brother for a couple of minutes. "I'm still here. You don't have to worry about them coming back and finishing the job." Cassidy laughed and pulled away, starting to walk up the stairs to his bedroom again.

He was lying in his bed when he noticed Dick was still there. "Go to your own room."

"I'm staying here until your thick skull realizes the nightmares haven't happened and won't." Cassidy grumbled, but decided to try and go to sleep. After a couple of minutes, Dick could hear deep breathing emanating from the bed.

Dick walked back to his own room and laid down in his bed. _Since when did I get girly feelings? _He shook his head and turned on the TV again until he went back to sleep.

--

Dick had his own live alarm clock, one that threw pillows if he didn't wake up five minutes after the digital one. "Come on, Dick. The airport's going to be busy and we'll be late if you don't get up now," Cassidy shouted, throwing one last pillow. Dick rolled over on his side and flipped his brother off. Cassidy went back downstairs and into the living room.

Five minutes later, Dick received the second alarm system, a soaking from Logan Echolls, who was holding a monster water gun. "Dick, get up. Plane leaves in three hours and security takes two. And if you don't get up, I'm dipping into the ice water," he threatened. Dick groaned and literally rolled out of bed.

Fifteen minutes went and Dick finally showed up in the living room. He took the last of the food and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "This early, are you serious?" Cassidy argued, forcing a milk bottle in his hand while taking the beer and putting it back.

"Stop arguing, you two. Let's just get to the airport." Logan walked out on the two of them. Cassidy followed him out with Dick eating and drinking the milk.

--

Veronica Mars was waiting with her dad and Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie with all their stuff. This was going to be the second trip to New York for Veronica and Keith. They went a couple of years ago for Veronica's graduation gift. "Weren't they supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago? Security's tougher now," Mac worried.

"Don't worry, if anything, Dick couldn't get out of bed and he just woke up."

The guys met them on the spot. Logan had his arm around Veronica in a second. Cassidy slipped his hand into Mac's. Dick, feeling left out, grabbed Keith into a bear hug. Veronica turned and hid her smile against Logan's chest and Cassidy lowered his head to hide his laughter.

"Gee, Dick, I didn't know you felt that way," Keith joked, trying to get his breath back.

"Hey, are we ready or what?" Logan asked, pulling everyone out of their moment. Logan and Cassidy, ever the gentlemen, took the ladies items and carried them along with their own stuff. Dick offered to take Keith's stuff, but Keith assured him he was fine. Security was about half as long as they planned and they were on the plane with fifteen minutes to spare.

Keith went to reading the latest forensic science magazine, while Veronica caught up on her latest case that she was taking when she got back. Dick hit on several of the females on the plane and Logan had to hit him several times to get him to stop scaring them.

Cassidy was next to Mac, who was loading a DVD into her laptop. "So, what do you think?" he asked her. She turned around and answered him with a kiss. "Okay, so you like this?"

"Quit spoiling the moment and watch Scrubs with me," she told him. Cassidy settled his head on her shoulder and watched the fourth season with her.

* * *

And this is where I beg for reviews. Please, pretty please. You like the nice button. It doesn't hurt you.


End file.
